Prior art workers have developed many types of kitchen brushes provided with elongated handles and having some form of scraper in association therewith. U.S. De. Pat. Nos. De. 203,026; De. 231,283 and De. 307,077 are exemplary of such brushes. Scraper provided brushes are also taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,792,584 and 2,807,814.
Many such prior art brushes, however, are characterized by complex structure and the fact that they must be handled with some care since the scrapers thereon are somewhat hazardous. The present invention is based upon the development of a hand held scrub brush for use in the kitchen on items such as pots, pans, utensils, sinks, dishes, and plastic storage and serving utensils, which brush is provided with a unique scraper arrangement. The scraper arrangement is not hazardous and does not cause the brush to require special handling. On the other hand, the scraper arrangement provides a versatility of use hitherto unavailable.
The scraper arrangement of the present invention is capable of scraping exterior and flat surfaces, as well as interior surfaces. Interior corners and crevices can also be scraped, as well as the grooves of the type found in the lids of plastic storage and serving vessels. The scraper arrangement of the present invention also enables the cleaning of pot and skillet rims, lid rims and the like.
The brush of the present invention is provided with an elongated handle which transmits scrubbing power to the center of the bristle block, and therefore, to the entire array of bristles extending therefrom. The handle is provided with anti-slip means facilitating the normal push-pull action of a scrubbing operation.